¿Es que tú ya no me quieres?
by belly bells cullen- salvatore
Summary: edward dejo a bella luego de 3 meses ella encuentra un pozo q la lleva a una epoca antigua donde conoce a un hombre mitad demonio y mitar humano del cual se enamora y tiene muchas aventuras, q pasara cuando edward y bella se reencuentron por los Vulturis
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo editado por algunas fallas**

* * *

Es que yo ya no te quiero

El primer encuentro

_-Es q tu ya no me quieres._

_-No._

_Y se fue_

_-Edward !! – grite y grite pero no volvió._

De eso ya casi 3 meses no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo me gustaría haberle dicho muchas cosas.

-BELLA! Tu madre está aquí- grito charlie desde la sala

-Ya voy

Hoy reene vino a visitarnos o mejor dicho visitarme

-Hola mama como estas

-Bella hija cuanto te he extrañado

-Yo también mama

-Hola reene. y phil ?

-Oh! el está entrenando

-Cuando no – murmure

-Dijiste algo bella

-No para nada

Luego de algo de charla cenamos y reene volvió a su hotel; le dije a Charle q estaba algo cansada asique subí a dormir.

Me desperté al sentir los rayos de sol… espera sol? Wao hace meses que no hay sol.

Luego de desayunar fui a la escuela hoy teníamos una excursión. Iríamos a acampar al bosque.

-No estás emocionada bella?- dijo con mucho entusiasmo Mike me pregunto si me dejara tranquila alguna vez

-Supongo aunque esto del bosque y las acampadas no es lo mío

-Pero te vas a divertir aunque sea lo último que haga

-Mike yo… - pero no pude seguir hablando ya que el profesor Gregorio me interrumpió

-Bien clase este es el lugar

Llegamos a un hermoso prado era el único lugar donde no había arboles y daba el sol completamente…

-Bien ahora vallan en grupos de 4 a buscar ramas para la fogata.

-Hey! Bella vamos todos juntos – supongo que se refería a el jessica ben angela.

Mientras caminábamos ne pareció ver un resplando en por los arboles

-Bella adónde vas?

-Emm… me pareció ver algo por allá

-Tal ves sea una ardilla yo que se mejor sigamos

-Ustedes sigan yo ire a ver- iban a protestar pero dije rápidamente- luego los alcanzo

Empecé a seguir la luz hasta que llegue a un pozo

-Tu! - dijo una voz- tu eres la que tiene la perla de shicon.

-la perla de shicon??

-Esa perla será mia!!!!

Y del pozo salía una 100piez gigante ( sé que es mujer porque su cuerpo era de 100piez pero su cabeza era la de una mujer humana).

Me atrapo por los hombros y me arrastro hasta dentro del pozo

-ALGUIEN PORFAVOR AYUDEME!!!

-MMMMM si tu la tienes siento como mi cuerpo se regenera si te como la perla será mía-dijo lamiéndome el rostro- oye no tienes tan mal sabor

-NO DEJAME SUELATAME NO ME TOQUES- grite empujando su cara y de la nada de mis manos salió un resplandor rosado empujando con mucha fuerza a esa … cosa.

-No te escaparas de mi PERLA SHICON!!!!

-Perla shicon ?? que es la perla shicon??

Llegue al suelo pero aun seguía dentro del pozo

-Alguien por favor ayúdeme – grite pero no hubo respuesta.

_Genial y ahora que hago _

_Bien supongo que a escalar_

Al llegar a la superficie no había nadie

-Hola !! Mike, ben, angela !!! HOLA!!!

Seguí caminando pero nada. Hasta que vi a un muchacho con orejas de perro en un árbol inconsciente y tenia… UNA FLECHA CLAVADA EN SU CORAZON!!!!

Hola !!! Que les pareció???

No me maten si no les gusto pliss es q es mi primera historia dejen Reviews y díganme si la sigo o no.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Que no soy un demonio!

_Seguí caminando pero nada. Hasta que vi a un muchacho con orejas de perro en un árbol inconsciente y tenia… UNA FLECHA CLAVADA EN SU CORAZON!!!!_

Me acerque a el árbol, el muchacho traía un ropa muy extraña era como una capa roja… pero en fin me acerque para ver si estaba adolorido pero estaba inconsciente asique lo inspeccione… de pronto me encontré tocando sus orejas es que eran tan suaves (siempre quise tener un perrito)

-Espera que estás haciendo ni siquiera sabes en donde estas!!!!!- me dije a mi misma

-Quien eres??? que estas hacendó con el cuerpo de Inuyasha- Inuyasha???- contesta!!!

Mire hacia atrás y vi a muchos hombres con armas apuntándome vestían como en el tiempo de antes (MUYYYY RAROOOSS!!!)

-Tal ves lo quiere revivir y volver a traer desgracias- dijo otro hombre.

-Si!!!!!...ella es un demonio – demonio ¿que le pico a esta gente?

-Muestra tu verdadera identidad!!!!!-verdadera identidad???

-Atrápenla!!!

-QUE!!!!!!! PERO ESQ YO NO SOY UN DEMONIOOO!!

-ATRAPENLA!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- y Salí corriendo como alma q lleva el diablo pero gracias a mi hermosa torpeza (nótese el sarcasmo) me tropecé y caí a los pies de esos hombres.

Me ataron los pies y las manos me montaron en uno de sus caballos y me llevaron por el bosque. Luego de una media hora llegamos a un pueblo con casas de madera y techo de hojas y por lo que vi habían muchos niños y mujeres.

-Apártense que esta mujer es un demonio!!

-Que no lo soy – dios cuanto tiempo voy a soportar esto?????

Llegamos a una casa que estaba debajo de un templo

-Anciana Caede le trajimos a un monstro

-Y dale con lo mismo …QUE NO LO SOY!!- me estaban empezando a hartar.

-Silencio- dijo una señora como de 70 años saliendo de la choza supongo que era la anciana Caede- bájenla - Ordeno a los hombres lo cuales me tiraron al suelo desde el caballo y caí sombre mis pompas. Me entro una furia y a la vez algo de humillación porque mientras estaban hablando las personas se fueron amontonando a nuestro alrededor.

-AUCH!!! Jooo pero con algo más de tacto

La anciana se acerco a mí con una jarra llena de… polvo?? Si polvo en la mano murmurando algo inentendible

Y me los arrojo

-oiga que le pasa???

Ella se me quedo mirando de una manera muy extraña

-No eres un demonio???- me pregunto en un murmullo

-Claro que no que están sordos o que se los llevo diciendo desde hace 2 horas!!!!.

La anciana se me quedo mirando fijamente explorando mi rostro.

Lugo de mucha habla con los hombres explicándoles que no era un demonio me soltaron y la señora me ofreció entrar a su casa para hablar y comer algo. No me había dado cuenta pero el estomago me rujia.

-Y entonces porque tienes esa ropa tan extraña??- me pregunto… extraña??? Pero si ya no soy la que trae una especie de capa con pantalones.

-Y dime como fue que…- pero no pudo terminar ya que se escucharon gritos afuera

-Anciana Caede un ciempiés gigante nos ataca- ciempiés gigante??? O XD no será la del pozo

La anciana Caede salió corriendo con un arco y flecha en las manos

-DONDE ESTA LA PERLA DE CHICON- dijo la ciempiés gigante me estaba buscando con la mirada- TU!!!- dijo señalándome- TU ERES LA NIÑA QUE LA TIENE.

-Tu tienes la perla de chicon??- me peregunto la anciana Caede

-NO!! Yo no la tengo esa ciempiés me atrapo en el pozo diciendo que yo la tenia pero en mi vida he oído hablar de esa cosa

-Se que la tienes y si no me la das te comere- dijo la ciempiés lanzándose hacia donde yo estaba. Yo solo pude gritar y pensar en Edward.

_-Edward te amo- _fue mi pensamiento y cerré los ojos.

**AlicePOV**

¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!! Mi visión no se podía cumplir... ¡díganme que esto es mentira!

-NOOOOO!!!! –dije empezando a sollozar.

-Alice cariño que sucede- me dijo Jasper asustado

-BELLA!!! –apenas dije su nombre toda mi familia (bueno casi toda ya que Edward se alejo de nosotros) estaba en nuestra habitación

-Que sucede con bella cariño

-Ella… ella esta………

**Holizz muchas graxias por dejarme rr no saben lo feliz que me puse**

**Bueno volviendo a la historia que dira alice sobre bella????**

**Rosali le dira a Edward lo sucedido bueno sintonicen el siguiente caputlo aquí a la misma hora y en el mismo canal!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

El chico con orejas de perro

_**AlicePOV**_

_¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!! Mi visión no se podía cumplir... ¡díganme que esto es mentira!_

_-NOOOOO!!!! –dije empezando a sollozar._

_-Alice cariño que sucede- me dijo Jasper asustado_

_-BELLA!!! –apenas dije su nombre toda mi familia (bueno casi toda ya que Edward se alejo de nosotros) estaba en nuestra habitación_

_-Que sucede con bella cariño_

_-Ella… ella esta………_

**BellasPORV**

Espere que me atacara o al menos llegar a sentir como me tragaba pero no llego nada asique abrí los ojos y lo que vi me desconcertó.

La anciana Caede le había lanzado una flecha y la ciempiés estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Bella corre!!-me dijo la anciana Caede cundo la ciempiés se estaba levantando.

Y solo salí corriendo hacia el bosque con esa cosa persiguiéndome fue un milagro que no me callera… ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde dirigirme solo corrí y corrí hasta que me caí y el demonio me atrapo por las piernas.

-Te voy a devorar y cuando me coma la perla de Chicon seré el monstro mas fuerte de todos y nunca moriré!!!!- dije alzándome hasta llegar a su boca.

-PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De la nada salió una flecha dándole al brazo con que me estaba tomando la ciempiés cuando caí al suelo me levante y Salí corriendo hasta que llegue al árbol en donde estaba el muchacho con orejas de perro. Pero a diferencia de cuando lo vi antes, este estaba despierto y mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que la gran kikyo se deje asustar por un tonto demonio- dijo el muchacho ese con tono arrogante.

-oye yo no soy esa tal kikyo… mi nombre es Bella Swam.

-Cuidado

-Que porque??

-Mira para atrás- lo hice y la ciempiés venia hacia nosotros.

-Ahhhhhhhh!!! Por favor ayúdame.

-Lo siento pero estoy atrapado… xd kikyo solo lánzale una flecha como hiciste con migo.

-hay que ya te dije que mi nombre es bella yo no conozco a ninguna kikyo u además…- no pude continuar ya que esa ciempiés me ataco y me lanzo hasta estrellarme contra un gran tronco pero mientras caía vi que una perla rosada salía de mi interior

_Será esa la perla de Chicon??_

Cuando me levante del suelo la cosa esa iba tras la perla

-NO DEJES QUE LA TOME … SI LO HACE TODOS MORIREMOS EN SU MANOS!!!- me grito la anciana Caede.

Morir??? no!! no podía permitir eso haci que tome la perla de Chicon y corrí pero la ciempiés me atrapo contra el árbol en donde estaba el chico orejas de perro. Estaba haciendo mucha presión contra mi cuerpo creí que me iba a desmallar.

-Oye quítate de encima mío!!!- dijo el chico orejas de perro.

-Por favor ayúdame.

-No puedo pero si me quitas esta flecha lo haré.

-NO!!- grito la anciana Caede -si se la quitas el nos matara.

-Quieres morir en manos de esa ciempiés- yo solo con la cabeza- bueno entonces quítame la flecha o moriremos todos!!!

-NO!!!!!! YO NO QUIERO MORIR-dije quitándole la flecha-AQUÍ!!!!

Cuando la flecha estuvo fuero salió un resplandor como el que vi en el pozo. Cuando el orejas de perro estuvo fuera me tomo por la cintura me puso detrás de su cuerpo y musita o mejor dicho grito

-GARRAS DE ACERO!!!- garras de acero… y a este que le dio???

Pero deje de burlarme cuando vi que de sus uñas salía una especia de brillo plateado y cortaba el cuerpo de la ciempiés en miles de pedazos.

-Ahora que esa cosa esta muerta- dijo girándose a donde yo estaba- dame la perla de Chicon.

-Que???!!! Pero yo pensé que tu no la querías.

-Te dije que me la dieras!!!- grito señalándome con sus garras.

Salí corriendo y gracias a mi torpeza( esta ves sí que no es sarcasmo ya que me caí en el momento justo porque si no me hubiera cortado en miles de pesos como hiso con ese demonio.

-Bella o como te llames por ningún motivo vallas a darle la perla de Chicon.

Creo que ya entendí. Esta perla es de gran valor para los espíritus ya que incrementa sus poderes.

-No crean que voy a tener compasión de ustedes y mucho menos por aquella mujer que tiene un olor tan desagradable- dijo señalándome.

Yo?? … pero su edw quiero decir _el_ siempre dijo que olía muy bien.

El hombre de orejas de perro o Inuyasha como dijeron que se llamaba corrió hacia nosotras y yo corrí hasta que llegue a una especia de acantilado y pare pero la tierra se cayó y yo con ella

-Devuélvemela!!!!

Cuando caí hasta el fondo se me callo la perla. Inuyasha se paro en frente mío y… vi unos círculos brillando en su dirección los cuales formaron una especie de … collar???

-Bella di algo para que inuyasha se tranquilice

-Tranquilizarlo pero que le digo????

-Ja!! No podrán con migo.

Tome la perla en mis manos y corrí hasta que llegue a un puente colgante lo iba a cruzar pero me tropecé con una piedra y lo perla callo y se deslizo hasta la mitad del puente. Inuyasha salto sobre mi cabeza y cayó en donde estaba la perla

-Bella tranquilízalo!!!-me grito desesperada la anciana Caede.

-Que yo lo tranquilice pero cómo?? – que palabras digo??

-emmmm .., SIENTATE!!!- al decirlo cayó al suelo ya que el colar lo jalo- SIENTATE!! SIENTATE!! SIENTATE!! SIENTATE!! SIENTATE!!- cada vez que lo decía el caía y caía y caía.

-AAA!!!! Pero qué demonios es esto????-dijo jalándose el collar.

-No te esfuerces que no te lo podrás quitar nunca con tus poderes- dijo la anciana Caede.

-Ahhhh no hagas bromas anciana- dijo señalándola- porque te voy a acabar en este instante ... Aunque no tiene caso ya que pronto llegara tu hora!!!!.

-Di ese conjuro otra ves bella- dijo muy tranquila .

-Siéntate!!- dije señalándolo.

Y por fin ce rompió el puente e inuyasha cayó al agua.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a la aldea.

Me incline un poco solo para ver a inuyasha de cabeza en el agua.

Estaba patas arriba!!!!! Jajajajajaja.

-Porque hiciste es??- me pregunto.

-Yo?? Pero si yo solo dije siéntate- y vi como se le enterraba mas la cabeza en el aguan.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!-dio un grito de dolor.

-Lo siento!!!!!- musite

-Bella vamos ya a la aldea- dijo la anciana Caede.

Tome la perla de Chicon y camine con ella a la aldea

* * *

Cuando desperté al día siguiente todos los aldeanos estaban arreglando sus casas ya que el espíritu o demonio ciempiés hico grades desastres.

Yo pase la noche en la casa de la anciana Caede.

-Déjame cambiar las vendas te hará bien para la herida (recuerden que el ciempiés lastimo a bella para sacarle la perla de Chicon de su cuerpo)- dijo quitando y poniéndome otra.

-Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!-chille de dolor.

* * *

-Los hombres están reparando sus casa por la culpe de ese demonio imagino que debe de ser duro

-Si es algo duro pero hay mas problemas-problemas???- ya que la perla de Chicon ha vuelto a aparecer en esta época… los demonios vendrán en busca de ella.

-Como el que apareció ayer???-pregunte

-No solamente espíritus también seres maligno que la quieran utilizar para mejorar sus poderes y dominar esta epoca.

-ohhh!!! y………. se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí inuyasha!!!!-dije en tono de reproche.

El estaba recostado en el suelo de lo más tranquilo

-Qué esperas para entrégame esa perla-dijo como… aburrido????

-Creo que mi conjuro salió muy bien, ahora está muy tranquilo.

-Para que quieres tener la perla??-le pregunte tranquila ya que no podía hacernos nada- además en estos momentos eres muy fuerte no creo que necesites de sus poderes para hacerte más fuerte.

-Es que él es mitad bestia- me dijo en un susurro la anciana Caede.

De pronto se escucho un golpe y vimos que inuyasha había hecho un hueco en el piso con su puño.

-Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones anciana sabía que no podía confiar en ti además hablas de mi como si me conocieras desde hace tiempo-dijo enojado

-Acaso no me recuerdas inuyasha bueno es natural para que sepas soy la hermana menor de la mujer que te lanzo esa flecho hace 60 años yo soy Caede

-Caede??? ooohhh eres esa chiquilla.

-Si han pasado 60 años desde aquel incidente es muy natural que envejeciera con el tiempo.

-Quieres decir que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces- dijo rascándose la cabeza- eso quiere decir que kikyo también envejeció.

-No, te equivocas mi hermana mayor murió el día que te lanzo esa flecha

-Ohh pues me da mucho gusto eso quiere decir que se dio por vencida- dijo acostándose de nuevo.

-No te confíes mucho Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo- todo indica que bella es la reencarnación de kikyo.

_Quee????_

-Y no me refiero solo a la apariencia o al poder espiritual-luego se giro a donde yo estaba- la perla de Chicon estaba en tu interior y esa es la mejor prueba así q tu deber es cuidar esa perla a toda costa.

-Cuidarla a toda costa???- asintió con la cabeza- pero yo solo quiero regresar a mi época- dije preocupada.

-Y como piensas volver???

-No lo sé tal ves si vuelvo a ese pozo pueda regresar si después de todo llegue atreves de el.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres supongo que estará más a salvo en tu época ya que allá no hay demonios ni espíritus malignos.

_Eso es lo que tú crees_

-Espera no querrás decir que esta chiquilla se la va a llevar – dijo exasperado inuyasha.

-Porque no si después de todo esa perla le pertenece.

-No no permitiré que se la lleve- dijo levantándose.

- ABAJO!!!!- dije y paso lo mismo que en el puente colgante

-Ahyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Deja de hacer eso!!!

-Bueno entonces tú deja de tratar de robar esta perla.

-La voy a robar a como dé lugar.

-No lo creo.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Ya basta ¡! Los dos – dijo una muy enojada Caede- inuyasha lleva a bella al pozo.

-Bien-dijo resignado.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio pero se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas a nuestro alrededor

-_Dices q es la reencarnación de la señorita kikyo…_

_-Ahora que lo dices esa jovencita se me hace familiar…_

_-Que hace con inuyasha…_

Llegamos al pozo e Inuyasha se giro a donde mi y extendió la mano… me miro expectante

-Que????

-Que esperas para darme esa perla??

Me le quede mirando un rato y luego dije

-Abajo!!

-Si seras…- no lo escuche más ya que me tire al pozo…

**Hola estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos espero que este les haya gustado**

**Ok hasta la próxima bye aaa!!! ya se me olvidaba y porfa dejen ****Reviews**


	4. El futuro siempre puede cambiar

El futuro siempre puede cambiar

_**AlicePOV**_

_¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!! Mi visión no se podía cumplir... ¡díganme que esto es mentira!_

_-NOOOOO!!!! –dije empezando a sollozar._

_-Alice cariño que sucede- me dijo Jasper asustado_

_-BELLA!!! –apenas dije su nombre toda mi familia (bueno casi toda ya que Edward se alejo de nosotros) estaba en nuestra habitación_

_-Que sucede con bella cariño_

_-Ella… ella esta………_

_-_Alicehija tranquilízate solo di que fue lo que le paso a bella-me dijo Esme.

-Bella esta está esta…- no seguí porque me vino otra visión

Bella corriendo por un bosque con algo siguiéndola

Bella lanzando flechas a varias cosas

Bella y un hombre mitad perro(o eso creo ya que tenia orejas de perro)

Bella sonriéndole al hombre mitad perro

Bella entrando a un pozo

Y por ultimo Bella besando a el hombre mitad perro no … a Edward luego al hombre mitad perro luego a Edward …

-No lo entiendo está todo muy confuso

-Que está muy confuso Alice??

-Que en mi primera visión vi a Bella muerta…

-AS DICHO MUERTA- dijeron todos a la vez

-Sip pero ahora la veo con un hombre con orejas de perro y luego entrando a un pozo y luego lanzando flechas y…

-As dicho un hombre con orejas de perro- me dijo un muy pensativo Carlisle.

-Si porque?

-Síganme- dijo mientras caminaba a la biblioteca

-Que estas buscando???-dijo Emmett

-Un libro de leyendas de la época de Sengoku

- Sengoku??-dijo Emmett- Que es eso??

-Es es un período muy largo en la guerra civil de la historia de Japón. Comenzó a finales del período Muromachi en 1467 con la guerra de Onin (la guerra duró de 1467 a 1478) hasta la era Azuchi-Momoyama, la paz final y el orden no llego sino hasta 1615, en el periodo Edo.

-Me pregunto cómo es que sabes tanto?-dijo Emmett

-Emmett si serás idiota: leyendo

-O estudiando

Nos miro atónito y solo dijo-pssssss.

-Aquí esta- dijo Carlisle sacando un libro de la parte de más arriba del librero.

El libro tenía un aspecto viejo y malgastado como si fuera tan viejo como Carlisle. Cuando Carlisle lo abrió salió esta tanda de polvo que creí que me asfixiaría jijijiji

-Aquí dice que en esta época había un hombre mitad humano y mutad demonio era un hibrido o un hanyō, llamado Inuyasha que iba en compañía de una hermosa mujer la cual era una sacerdotisa que viajaba desde una época más actualizada donde habían maquinas autos… atraves de un pozo..

-Espera- dijo Rosalie-no querrás decir que esa mujer puede ser Bella ella ni siquiera ha ido a Japón.

-No es necesario ir hasta Japón –dijo y luego miro hasta el libro- aquí dice que hay diferentes pozos por todo el planeta pero que ella e Inuyasha son los únicos que pueden viajar por el o las personas que la sacerdotisa (ósea bella) quiera que vallan e igual con Inuyasha.

-Y entonces que deberíamos hacer-pregunte

-Tal ves deberíamos esperar.

-Pero en ese libro no sale el nombre de la sacerdotisa o al menos una figura-dijo Rosalie.

-Mmmmm déjame ver

-Aquí esta solo sale la figura de Inuyasha-dijo mirando al libro- es este el de tu visión Alice –dijo alzando lo y mostrándomelo.

-Si ese es.

-Bien entonces estoy casi seguro que la sacerdotisa es bella.

-Bueno yo no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar me voy a forks

-Alice, Carlisle tiene razón debemos esperar tal ves bella no ha decidido… nada tu misma lo dijiste tu visión era confusa.

-Si yo lo dije pero..

-Pero nada, además tu misma sabes mejor que nadie que el futuro siempre puede cambiar

-Está bien

-Bien-dijo Carlisle- pero no debemos decirle nada de esto a Edward hasta que sepamos bien la decisión de bella.

_Ok pero al menor atisbo de peligro para bella me voy a forks como alma que lleva el diablo._

**BellasPORV**

_Llegamos al pozo e Inuyasha se giro a donde mi y extendió la mano… me miro expectante_

_-Que????_

_-Que esperas para darme esa perla??_

_Me le quede mirando un rato y luego dije_

_-Abajo!!_

_-Si seras…- no lo escuche más ya que me tire al pozo…_

-Bien creo que ya llegue-dije luego de varios minutos-de repente me callo este aguacero encime- si creo que ya llegue.

Luego de varios intentos de subir por aquel pozo llegue a la superficie y vi que era de noche. Luego de caminar un rato escuche pasos detrás de mí y al girarme vi a un gran lobo (feroz sorry no pude resistirme a escribirlo es que me vino a la mente lo de caperucita roja jijiji) que me miro con gran dulzura. Se fue acercando a mi pero extrañamente no tenía miedo sino sentía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Alzo su cabeza y me la paso por el hombre moviéndolo hacia una dirección

-Quieres que te siga???-le pregunte

El sonrió y corrió para que lo siguiera. Luego de una larga caminata paro enfrente de mi casa.

-Oye como sabias- dije girándome para verlo pero ya no estaba.

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, no actualice rápido como antes porque me fui de paseo con mis primas y mis padres y mis hermanos pero voy a tratar de actualizare muy rápido ya que dentro de poco voy a entrar a la skull y casi no voy a tener tiempo **

**Como siempre les digo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y porfa dejen Reviews.**


	5. Explicaciones y una visita inesperada

Explicaciones y una visita inesperada

_-Quieres que te siga???-le pregunte_

_El sonrió y corrió para que lo siguiera. Luego de una larga caminata paro enfrente de mi casa._

_-Oye como sabias…- dije girándome para verlo pero ya no estaba._

-Eso sí que fue raro

Fui corriendo a la entrada de la casa y cuando pase por la sala via a Charlie sentado en el sofá sollozando

-Papa estas bien???- le pregunte muy preocupada.

Al girar a verme vi que tenía los ojos my rojos. El me miro como si fuera un fantasma y corrió hacia donde yo estaba. Me pregunte porque

_Claro que lo va a hacer bella o que no te acuerdas te perdiste o mejor dicho, un ciempiés gigante te arrastro a un pozo que te llevo a la época antigua…_

-Hija me alegra mucho que estés bien-dijo Charlie abrazándome- pero donde habías estado, mande a un escuadrón a buscarte por todo el bosque y tu no …

-Char… papa tranquilízate estoy bien pero si te cuento lo que en verdad me paso vas a querer mandarme a un psicólogo o al loquero.

-Eso nunca hija te juro que te creo pero por favor dime qué fue lo que te paso

* * *

-Y luego de eso corrí hasta la sala y te vi…. Bueno tú ya sabes el resto. Para cuando termine de hablar Charlie parecía una estatua

-Papa estas bien????-ok es oficial si que estoy preocupada

A Charlie le va a dar un ataque me va a mandar al loquero voy a salir dentro de 30 años y voy a terminar viviendo en una casa sola con 50 gatos Y A MI NI E GUSTAN LOS GATOS!!!!!

-Si estoy bien; solo que pensamos que saldrías de parte de tu madre..

-Como que salir de parte de mí madre de que estás hablando?

-Bella mi familia una vez fue pura.

-Mmmm??

-Nuestra familia una vez fue de todos japoneses de grandes figuras en la china todo ellos eran sacerdotes o sacerdotisas hasta el siglo xx donde uno de nuestros ancestros se enamoro de un americano común y corriente desde entonces ciertas personas de nuestra familia han salido con esos poderes especiales. Pero solo que de pequeña no mostraste signos de tener esos poderes.

-Pero en entonces es cierto que yo soy la dueña de la perla de shikon

-Tú tienes la perla de shikon??

-Sip la anciana Caede me la dio porque dijo que como yo era la reencarnación de su hermana kikyo yo debía cuidarla de todos los espíritus malignos. Pero yo no quiero regresar a esa época todas esas cosas son muy locas y la verdad no me interesa mucho que digamos. Yo solo mantendré conmigo esta perla todo el tiempo para que no se la lleven o se pierda; pero de allí nada más.

-Eta bien hija yo respeto tu decisión ahora si quieres puedo cerrar ese pozo.

-Si por favor!!!!-dije muy emocionada.

Después de eso fue al sótano y busco una caja de herramientas con madera y otra caja con signo muy raros creo que eran chinos.

Luego de un rato decidí hacer la cena; como creí que charly no había comido decentemente en estos últimos días le hice lasaña. Cuando ya estaba sacándola del horno entro un charly todo empapado y muy cansado por lo que pude apreciar.

-Valla desde hace días no olía una comida decente- musito cerrando los ojos y oliendo

-jajaja- me reí por lo bajo- de eso estoy segura pero primero ve a secarte que cojeras un resfrío.

-Si señora- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y corriendo escaleras arriba

_Vaya que si tiene hambre_

Luego de cenar me fui arriba para bañarme

-Vaya se que extrañaba este baño…… mas nunca me quejares de mo tener un baño para mí misma.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me lance a la cama pensando lo mismo que en el baño luego de cambiarme quede rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me desperté al escuchar el despertador. Luego de prepararme me fui al colegio muy feliz, pero toda felicidad se esfumo al ver que Jesica y Mike me seguían. Luego de explicarles (inventarles) que me había ido sin permiso de mi papa a la Push a ver a jake me dejaron tranquila; no me sorprende que para la mitad del día todo forks esté enterado.

La clases pasaron normal como siempre me senté en la mesa de … ellos

Cuando llegue a casa charly me sorprendió ya que además de haber llegado antes, había comprado pizza.

-Y… que tal la escuela

-Bien … y que tal el trabajo

-Bien………… bella- pero no puedo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió

Y lo que vi me dejo atónita

* * *

**No me maten porf avor de verdad lo siento es que me fui a la casa de mis primas y como me la pase allá se me hiso difícil actualizar. Pero ya estoy en mi casa haci que espero no demorar tanto en fin ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Dejen Reviews pliss **

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. el visitante

El visitante

_Bien………… bella- pero no puedo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió _

_Y lo que vi me dejo atónita_

-Que haces tú aquí!!!!

-Solo vine porque esa anciana me pidió que te buscara

-Entonces…???

-M e dijo que te dijera que fueras para que te enseñara como controlar tus poderes

-Espera espera espera- dijo charly por primera ves- como entraste si yo cerré el pozo con madera y con unos pergaminos mágicos

_Así que eso era lo que tenía esa caja_

-Te refieres a esto??- pregunto inuyasha sacando un pergamino destrozado de su vestimenta.

Charly lo miro como si fuera una alucinación

-pero…..si……yo- dijo señalándose- y el-dijo señalando el pergamino- aaaa!!! olvídalo me voy a acostar. Bella si decides ir no me interpondré en tu camino no te quitare la oportunidad que yo nunca tuve-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Espera papa, que fue lo que me ibas a decir antes de que inuyasha entrara.

-Te iba a decir que deberías llamar a tu madre bien ahora si me voy a acostar.

-Y ahora qué hago??

-Pues seguirme- me dijo inuyasha que para estas alturas ni recordaba

-Está bien solo déjame buscar algunas cosas en mi alcoba-dije corriendo asía las escalera- QUEDATE AQUÍ- le grite mirando sobre mi hombro.

_ok que llevo??_

_El spray de pimienta…_

Lo iba a meter en la bolsa cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me lo quitaba

-Que es esto??

-TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS ABAJO-al decir esta última palabra cayó al suelo.

-Que te pasa yo solo subí para ver por qué demorabas tanto… y deja de decirme eso!!!.

-Yo te digo lo se me venga en gana!!!!

Seguimos así hasta que termine de vestirme y de arreglar la maleta porque algo me decía que me iba a quedar allá por un largo tiempo.

-Listo- dije poniéndome la maleta en la espalda

-Bien –luego se giro dándome la espalda- sube a mi espalda

-Que??!!

-No hay mucho tiempo solo… sube

Me vinieron recuerdos de cuando Edward corría por el bosque con migo en su espalda. Sentí como se me humedecían los ojos.

-Estas bien??- me pregunto inuyasha… preocupado

-Si estoy bien

-No no estas bien estas llorando

-No estoy llorando- pero mi voz se me quebró

-Ves- dijo señalando mis ojos- si estas…

-QUE NO ESTOY LLORANDO!!!!- inuyasha bajo sus orejitas y tenia una expresión de miedo.

-Lo siento no quise gritarte es solo que……. Lo siento no puedo decírtelo- dije al borde de las lagrimas. Me tape la cara con las manos y me gire para darle la espalda luego sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda

-Que estas…

-Shhhh todo va a estar bien yo te protegeré

-Tu no…

-Hueles muy bien- dijo poniendo su nariz en mi cuello y deslizándola hacia los lados.

-Pero tu dijiste que mi olor era desagradable-dije girándome

-Mentí- dijo a la vez que respiraba hondo

Su cara estaba a menos de 10cm de la mia.

Y por primera vez en meses sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se enrojecían.

_Tal vez inuyasha no es una mala persona_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_......._

_**Holizz espero que les haya gustado pero bien volviendo a la historia ¿Qué hará bella con este nuevo inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha sentirá algo por bella o solo será porque se parece a kikyo? Bien lean el próximo capítulo y allí contestare estas preguntas**_

_**Dejen Reviews pliss y si quieren hacer más preguntas háganlas que las contestare con mucho gusto**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**_


	7. Entrenamiento 1 parte

Entrenamiento Parte 1

_-Hueles muy bien- dijo poniendo su nariz en mi cuello y deslizándola hacia los lados._

_-Pero tu dijiste que mi olor era desagradable-dije girándome _

_-Mentí- dijo a la vez que respiraba hondo_

_Su cara estaba a menos de 10cm de la mía._

_Y por primera vez en meses sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se enrojecían._

_Tal vez inuyasha no es una mala persona._

NOO!! Que estoy diciendo no puedo pensar eso… yo no… no puedo permitirme enamorarme de nuevo

_Nadie dijo nada de amor_

Cállate – dios como odio esa vocecita en mi cabeza

_Solo me odias porque sabes que siempre tengo la razón_

-CALLATE!!!!.......... upss- mire a inuyasha que me veía con cara de loca- lo dije en voz alta cierto???

-Si

-Ok ok

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos

-Si tienes razón

Al bajar le deja una nota charly diciéndole que abia ido a la época antigua.

Me subía a la espalda de edw… inuyasha y corrió a través del bosque lugo de unos segundos llegamos al pozo

-Bien tu primero-me dijo inuyasha

-Porque yo primero

-Porque no confió en ti estoy seguro que te echaras a correr de vuelta llorando a tu mama

_Y yo pensé que no era una mala persona????_

_-_Escúchame bien perrito yo no soy ninguna cobarde asique teme vas tranquilizando-dije dándole la espalda y subiéndome a el pozo

-Puaj! Mujeres…

-ABAJO!!!-dije lanzándome al pozo

El pozo se ilumino del mismo color que salió de mi mano al estar con esa ciempiés

-Supongo que ya llegue- dije al ver que ya no estaba iluminado el pozo

El llegar a la superficie vi que de nuevo se iluminaba y salía inuyasha sobándose la cabeza

_Tal vez te pasaste_

Cállate

-Vamos- me dijo poniéndome de nuevo en su espalda

Cuando llegamos la anciana Caede me recibió con un abrazo

-Bella, me alegra verte de nuevo

-A mi también

Entramos a su casa (cabaña; solo digo casa porque le molesta que le diga cabaña)

-Inuyasha me dijo que quería entrenarme.

-Si mira tú eres una sacerdotisa…

-Si eso ya lo sé mi papa me lo explico todo.

-Bien… tus poderes consisten en que puedes expulsar energía de tu cuerpo puedes crear campos de energía y por supuesto puedes purificar la perla de shikon y a los espíritus malignos.

-Ok… la verdad es que yo quiero aprender

-Bien empecemos ya!!!- dijo la anciana Caede levantándose del suelo y aplaudiendo

Por un momento me recordó a Alice… espera un momento ella dijo que empezaríamos

-Ya!!!???

-Por supuesto mientras más rápido sea es mejor debemos estar preparados porsiacaso un espíritu maligno quiere atacar la aldea

-Si eso lo entiendo pero… ahora??? si apenas he llegado y es de noche

-Mmmmm… tienes razón Empezaremos tu entrenamiento mañana, es mejor que duermas ya- me dijo- el entrenamiento es muy cansón y necesitaras todas tus energías. Mañana inuyasha y yo te ayudaremos a entre…

-Yo??? que te sucede anciana loca yo no tengo la obligación de ayudarla yo ya hice mi parte del trabajo… la traje; o es que estas tan vieja que no puedes…

-Bella…

-Abajo!!!!

-Bien ya vamos a acostarnos

Agarre mi maleta y saque mi bolsa de dormir junto con varias sabanas y almohadas

-Que es eso-me dijo inuyasha sobándose la espalda

-Estas son sabanas- dije señalándoselas- y estas son almohadas y traje una para cada uno

-Vaya si que son cómodas- me dijo inuyasha sorprendido

Lo cual causo mi risa y una mirada de pocos amigos para mi departe de él.

-Bien que duerman bien

-Hasta mañana- me dijo la anciana Caede

Solo espero que no me lastime más de lo que estoy esa pelea con la ciempiés me dejo muy lastimada aun estoy adolorida. Y con este ultimo pensamiento caí a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Holiz espero que les aya gustado, me preguntaba si querían que le pusiera una portada a la historia es una imagen de bella y Edward abrazados en la escena de volterra. No olviden dejarme sus preguntas en los Reviews y por supuesto sus comentarios sobre que piensan del fic.**

**Ok HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	8. Entrenamiento 2 parte

Entrenamiento 2 parte

_Solo espero que no me lastime más de lo que estoy esa pelea con la ciempiés me dejo muy lastimada aun estoy adolorida. Y con este ultimo pensamiento caí a los brazos de Morfeo_

-Vamos bella levantate- escuche un voz a lo lejos- leeee…vantate leeeee…vantate

-Que??- dije con la voz ronca por el sueño

Abrí lo ojos y los cerré por ahí mimo al sentir los rayos del sol

-Es hora de levantarse dormilona

-Qué hora es- dije sentándome en la colcha

-No lo se nosotros no tenemos la hora

-Ohh cierto jiji lo siento

Busque mi celular en la mochila

-SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!!!!!- la anciana Caede me miro como loca- lo siento no quise gritar es solo que es muy temprano yo pensé que empezaríamos más tarde.

-Nada de eso ahora vamos a desayunar para empezar- dijo agachándose para prender el fogón que tenia dentro de su casa la (verdad es que daba algo de miedo)

-Está bien

Inuyasha entro cundo olio la comida de la anciana Caede luego de que inuyasha y yo peleáramos y termináramos de comer empezó el entrenamiento

Estábamos el bosque en un claro. La anciana Caede y yo estábamos en media del claro e inuyasha estaba trepado sobre un árbol.

-Bien empecemos…

Y así pasaron los días y cada vez me volvía mas fuertes, ahora podía formar bolas de energía sagrada y atacar desde lejos y aunque todavía se me hace difícil estoy aprendiendo como hacer un campo de energía, también me he vuelto mucho más ágil en mis movimientos la verdad es que esa parte me agrada mucho ya que no me caigo con tanta facilidad como antes.

-Bien bella creo que ya estas lista- me dijo muy emocionada la anciana Caede- INUYASHA!!!

-Que quieres anciana- dijo inuyasha aburrido saltando del árbol de donde siempre nos veía entrenar

-Quiero que trates de bloquear todos los ataque que bella te lance ok??- la verdad era muy gracioso ver a la anciana Caede decir ok

Recuerdo el día en que me pregunto que se significaba

Estábamos hablando de cómo podría mejorar mi forma de atacar…

Mientras que inuyasha estaba tomando una siesta

**FLASH BACK**

-Bella deberías lanzar las bolas de energía que tienes en tus manos así sería una buena forma de defenderte…- me dijo mientras revolvía la sopa que estaba cocinada.

-Eso se puede hacer???

-Claro niña solo tienes que concentrarte para hacer las bolas de energía en tus manos y luego las lanzas… es muy fácil

-Ok creo que ya lo tengo

-Si hablando de eso que se significa ok?? Veo que lo dices mucho y la verdad no entiendo un rábano lo que eso se significa

-Jaja eso se significa _esta bien_

-Ohh- dijo haciendo una pequeña o en su boca- ya entiendo o mejor dicho _Ok_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Jey!!! despierta- me grito inuyasha desde la otra punta del claro

-Oh..que?? lo siento

-Que ataques a inuyasha

-Oh claro

Me concentre en mi energía y sentí como fluía por todo mi cuerpo hasta que vi como mis manos empezaban a brillar de rosado como la perla de shikon

-Aquí va- dije a la vez que le lanzaba varias bolas de energía a inuyasha y este sacaba su espada a la que llamaba colmillo de acero eso lo sé porque él me lo explico el día en el que me había lastimado el tobillo por correr por todo el claro tratando de esquivar los ataques de la anciana Caede

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Oye te encuentras bien- me dijo inuyasha entrando a la casa de la anciana Caede

-Sí solo no puedo corre pero el dolor ya está pasando

nota mental: traer un botiquín de primeros auxilios y pastillas para el dolor

-Mmmm… me alegro- dijo sentándose a mi lado quitándose el estuche de su espada

-Peso mucho???

-Mmmmm???

-Que si pesa mucho- dije señalando le la espada

- Quien colmillo de acero??- así que así la llama- No la verdad es muy liviana- dijo mientras la sacaba del estuche y al verla me sorprendí mucho

La espada era tan delgado como una hoja y tan ancha como un lápiz. Pero cuando la saco creció de ancho y de largo como 1000 veces más su tamaño

Se rio al ver mi asombro

-Co-como hicisteis es-eso

-Jaja si te pones así solo de verla no quiero ni saber lo que haces cuando me veas atacar algún monstro

Lo fulmine con la mirada

-Porque te gusta hacerme enojar tanto

-Porque te ves muy linda enojada

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha los esquivaba todos

-Vamos bella no le has dado- me grito la anciana Caede

-Es que es muy rápido!!!!

-Ja! no me has dado y nunca me darás- dijo inuyasha burlándose de mi

-A si??... ya veras

y… PLAF... POOM...PLASS!

le di con una bola de energía en la cabeza que hiso que se estrellara con el árbol y que callera de espaldas al piso

fui a su lado y me pare sobre el

-Decías…??- dije agachando para estar más cerca de su cabeza para ver su expresión

Pero lo que hiso me dejo sin palabras

Alzo sus brazos hacia mí y yo trate de huir pero era más rápido y me tumbo al suelo y se puso sobre mí. Tenía una expresión juguetona en su rostro

-Decías…??- me dijo imitando me tono de antes

Gire sobre mi y el hiso lo mismo y así giramos y giramos hasta que la anciana Caede nos regaño

-Y basta- nos dijo- ya oscurecío es hora de regresar

-Bien- dijimos inuyasha y yo resignados

Inuyasha que estaba sobre mí en esos momentos me dijo

-YO VOY A LLEGAR PRIMERO!!-dijo saliendo corriendo hacia la aldea

-Eso no lo voy a permitir…ABAJO!!!!-(ya se imaginaran lo que paso)

* * *

Los días pasaron y mi relación con inuyasha mejoraba cada vez más (pero no las peleas) y rápidamente esos días se convirtieron en dos meses. Yo ya extrañaba a mis padres y he perdido muchos días de clases y los exámenes son la próxima semana. Tal vez deba irme a casa para asistir esta semana a clases y estudiar para los exámenes

-Anciana Caede…

-Dime bella

-Me tengo que ir…- al decir esto inuyasha saco su cara del plato y me miro con la boca llena de comida

-Que porque- me dijo cuando trago

-Es que mis exámenes finales son la proxi…

-Exámenes finales- me pregunto la anciana Caede

-A si cierto ustedes no saben lo que es eso

Luego de pasar más de dos horas explicándoles lo de los exámenes finales y de porque tenía que irme la anciana Caede me dejo ir pero con la condición de que regresaría con mi entrenamiento luego de que acabasen pero inuyasha no parecía muy contento con la idea

* * *

**Holizz bueno espero que les aya gustado y les tengo una noticia a partir del 8 de marzo solo voy a actualizar los domingos y los viernes ya que entro a la skull sin más que decir los dejo y porfa dejen Reviews**

**Y también quiero agradecer a las personas que me dieron ánimos de seguirla ya que algunos me dijeron que taba porquería y también me dieron ánimos de subir este capítulo ya que no estaba muy convencida de seguirla y voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos**

**GRAXIAS!!!!!**


	9. Exámenes finales… AYUDA!

**LEAN LA NOTA**** de abajo es ****IMPORTANTE**** las palabras que están **_**así **_**es la vocecita interna de bella o mejor dicho su subconsciente **

* * *

Exámenes finales… AYUDA!!!!!!!!

_Luego de pasar más de dos horas explicándoles lo de los exámenes finales y de porque tenía que irme la anciana Caede me dejo ir pero con la condición de que regresaría con mi entrenamiento luego de que acabasen, pero inuyasha no parecía muy contento con la idea_

-Bien pues nos vemos dentro de dos semanas- me dijo la anciana Caede levantándose para abrasarme- espero que te vaya bien

-Si yo también lo espero

Guarde mi colcha mi almohada y mi sabana y algunas ropas en la mochila

-No te vas a llevar las demás cosas- pregunto muy malhumorado inuyasha

-No esas son de ustedes-dije saliendo de la cabaña

-Espera!!!

-Que sucede inuyasha???

-No sabes cómo llegar- me dijo tomándome de la mano

-Oh… si, cierto

Empezamos a caminar y mientras caminaba me iba despidiendo de los aldeanos caminamos como por 15 minutos hasta que llegamos al pozo

-Nos vemos dentro de 12 días

-Doce días???... pero si dos semana tienen 14 días

-Sí pero tu dijiste que la escuela solo daban clases de lunes a viernes asique…

-Si si si ok nos vemos en doce días

Y me lance al pozo

Cuando llegue me fui a casa ya que era de noche

Al entrar oí a charly hablar por teléfono

Fui hasta la cocina y lo vi hablando cerca de de las gavetas buscando algo

-si señor… ella a faltado ya que tieneee…- cuando encontró el papel lo leyó como que buscando algo- Mononucleosis… si gracias…adiós

-así que Mononucleosis eh??

-Bella!!- vino corriendo hacia mi- que bueno que regresaste te he extrañado mucho

-Jajaja si yo también- dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Nos pusimos a hablar y le conté todo lo que había aprendido y le dije que había venido paro hacer los exámenes finales charly me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa estas dos semanas para estar mas tiempo conmigo

Terminamos de hablar y subí a mi habitación me recosté en la cama y me dormí en segundos.

* * *

_NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!!_

-Bella estas bien- me pregunto Ángela

-Eeeee… si estoy bien-mentí

_Gua gua gua_(sollozos internos) _voy a reprobar_ (mas llanto) Charly me va a matar

-Bien eso es todo-dijo el profesor Alex (de matemáticas)- alguna pregunta??? … Bella

-No

_SI!!!_

_-_Ok… recuerden que la próxima semana serán los exámenes.. para los que deben ejercicios les tomare la nota del examen

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

RIN… RIN… RIN

-Pueden salir

-Ángela-se volteo a donde mi

-Si bella

-Emmm me preguntaba si… emmm

-Te podía ayudar con las clases

-Si!!...Como supistes

-Te vi la caray por cierto lindo colar-dijo señalando la perla de Shikon (no dije donde bella puso la perla de shikon asique quiero aclarar que ella se la puso como colgante) y dándose la vuelta- nos vemos hoy en tu casa!!-me dijo sobre el hombro

El resto de las clases fueron lo mismo

No entiendo por aquí… no entiendo por acá Ángela va a terminar dándome un tiro con la escopeta de charly por todo lo que le voy a pedir

* * *

Estudiar con anglea es algo… inusual (para no decir otra cosa) ella parece entrenadora de boxeadores

-Muy bien bella LISTA PARA MI PRUEBA…. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-SI!!!!! SEÑOR!!!

-BIEN!!!...LOS EUROPEOS LLEGARON A PANAMA EN…

-1501!!!!

-QUIEN LO DESCOBRIO

-EL ESPAÑOL RODRIGO DE BASTIDAS

-Y EN 1502!!!!!

-EL MISMO!!!!

-NO-dijo pegándome-FUE CRISTOBAL COLON

-POR ESO DIGO QUE ME PEGES!!!!

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta las 7 de la noche ya que Ángela se tuvo que ir pero me dijo que me ayudaría mañana con lo que nos faltaba

* * *

Una semana después

(12 días después)

-Vamos tu eres fuerte- me dijo Ángela dándome un masaje en la espalda (parada)- vas a entrar a esa oficina y vas a pedir tu nota OK!!!

-SI!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-grite corriendo directo a la puerta de la oficina principal. El entrar a la oficina la secretaria se me quedo viendo como loca-VINE POR LA NOTA!!!!!!! MUAJAJAJJA…

-Claro emm… nombre…

-MUAJAJAJA… Isabella Swan-dije con voz de niña mimada

-Mmmmmm…oh aquí esta Isabella Swan… nota….

-TELO DIJE-me grito angela emocionada

Ella y yo empezaos a hacer el baile de la victoria en pleno estacionamiento

Las personas se nos quedaban mirando cuando pasaban pero que rayos: _PASE (_baile de la victoria) _PASE (_baile de la victoria)

_PASE _(baile de la victoria)_ PASE _(baile de la victoria)_ PASE _(baile de la victoria)_ PASE _(baile de la victoria)

-Tenemos que celebrarlo- me dijo Ángela cuando nos calmamos

-Lo siento pero no puedo, Ángela si me retraso estoy segura que Inuyasha me vendrá a buscar

-Inuyasha???

-Asique bella tiene nuevo novio-me dijo una voz muy malditamente conocida

-Hola Jessica-dije de mala gana

-Bien …mejor que nunca

-Asique bella volvió-al girarme vi que era Mike el que había dicho eso

Delante mío estaba Mike, Jessica ,Ben y Tyler

_Oh por favor_

-Hola chicos como están

-Así que bella… tienes novio o que- me pregunto la entrometida de Jessica

-No Inuyasha es solo una amigo-_Aunque tu quieres algo mas_ _cállate!!!_

_ -_Aja si claro- no me creyó la muy … siempre pensando lo que no se debe-dime como es en la cama

Le iba a decir su monton de cosas cuando sentí la presencia de … oh oh _esto no_ _está pasando_

-Como así si soy bueno en la cama bella-me dijo Inuyasha

_Oh genial no tengo hijos pero tengo que explicarle a un hombre mitad bestia de 100 años lo que se significa ser bueno en la cama_

-Emmm veras en estos tiempos ser bueno en la cama se significa… se significa

-Como que en estos tiempos bella que acaso "inuyasha" tiene 300 años …jajajaja que tonto- dijo Jessica

-Oye escucha niña tonta a mi nadie me dice tonto lo que psa es que…

-Inuyasha ya basta ni te molestes al fin y al cabo es tan bruta que ni entiende

-Oye…

-Vámonos-le dije jalándolo del brazo

Cuando entramos a mi camioneta me vino algo muy importante a la mente

-Inuyasha tus areja…

-Tranquila tu papa me dio una de sus gorras para que no se vieran

-Oh bien pensado- _que lindo se ve con gorra… cállate no puedes pensar en eso __claro que puedes es mas lo estas pensando en estos momentos __cállate!!!_

-Y bien quieres comprar algo de comida??

Su cara se ilumino

Y vi como se le estaba moviendo su colita(que tierno)

-Claro!!!

Jaja recuerdo cuando inuyasha probo la comida de esta época; se comió todas las bolsas de papitas que lleve en unos cuantos minutos

Llegamos al super mercado y inuyasha se peso la gorra

Ya adentra inuyasha parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces QUERIA DE TODO!!!!!

-Inuyasha voy a donde las verduras tu quédate a escoger las bolsas de papitas que quieres

-Yo- dijo apuntándose y yo asentí- pero cuales si son demasiadas

-Las que tu quieras-dije dándole la espalda

Mire sobre mi hombre e inuyasha estaba que no cavia en sí mismo de la felicidad

Jajaja

Compre las verduras que hacían falta y al volver me quede horrorizada con lo que vi inuyasha estaba en el suelo leyendo y abrazando las bolsas de papas TENIA COMO 20 BOLSAS!!!!

* * *

Al salir del supermercado las personas se nos quedaban viendo y no los culpo inuyasha tenia como cuarenta cartuchos en las manos y yo como 10 _creo que se excedieron__ solo por esta vez te voy a dar la razón_

Cuando llegamos charly se quedo horrorizado viendo los paquetes

-Tranquilo te juro que inuyasha se come como la mitad eta noche (digo noche porque ya se había ocultado el sol)

-Ya te tienes que ir

-Si lo siento tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento además voy a aprovechar que estamos en vacaciones de medio año

Le hice la cena a charly tome mi ropa almohada sabanas y mi neceser lo metí todo en la mochila; baje, me monte a la espala de inuyasha y corrió hacia el pozo (la verdad no ce como veía porque esos paquetes le cubrían los ojos)

Cuando llegamos a la época antigua sentí como inuyasha se tenso y que empezaba a gruñir.

**Holizz gracias por leerme y perdonen la tardanza es que me dejaron mucho que hacer; bueno espero que les aya gustado leer el capitulo y me gustaría avisarles que tengo algunas nuevas ideas para nuevas historias; estoy pensando en algo asi como el diario de la princesa pero con vampiros o que bellas sea una princesa y que por castigo la mandan a forks (supongo que pensaran que toy adicta a los vampiros: pero es que me encantan) y también que bella tenga poderes mágicos o que sea una humana mitad alien o algo así de loco **

**Asique díganme que ideas las parecen buenas**

**Bn siguiendo con el capitulo por que inuyasha se puso tan tenso de repente… bueno no se desesperen en el siguiente chapter lo sabran y en el de más arriba algo más de los Cullen que creo que les va ha hacer reir.**

**Dejen reviws pliss**


	10. El pasado y el presente se vuelven a enc

**Las palabras que están **_así___**son la vocecita interna de bella o mejor dicho su subconsciente **

* * *

El pasado y el presente se vuelven a encontrar

_Cuando llegamos a la época antigua sentí como inuyasha se tenso y que empezaba a gruñir. _

-Que te sucede??

-Están atacando la aldea- me dijo

-Que!!!! Entonces vallamos-dije señalando el camino para que inuyasha lo siguiera… pero nada- vamos- dije señalando y moviendo los pies como cuando quieres que un caballo siga

-¡Que rayos te pasa! ¿Por qué no sigues?

-Bella- dijo poniéndome en el suelo- debes regresar- me lo dijo lo más tranquilo que he visto en más de 1 mes

-¿Qué? ¿ porque?

-Porque es demasiado poderoso

-Quien es demasiado poderoso- dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-Naraku

-Ah… y… QUIEN RAYOS ES NARAKU!!!!!!! NO me digas que lo inventaste todo para que te de la perla de shicon por que si es haci…

- …- murmuro algo

-QUE!!! Oh ya se! ¿caso esto te hará mas fuerte?

-Si… digo no

-Entonces que, acaso esta es una hazaña para saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte!!!!! ... ah??!!!

-Yo…

-TU QUE??!!!!

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE- me grito tomándome por los hombros

_NO QUIERO PERDERTE_

_NO QUIERO PERDERTE_

_NO QUIERO PERDERTE_

_NO QUIERO PERDERTE_

_NO QUIERO PERDERTE_

…

Esas palabras se repetían en mi interior

-No puedo… no quiero… no soy tan fuerte no puedo soportar la idea que mueras- me dijo en un susurro que casi ni escuche

_El te quiere estúpida ve por el, aviéntatele encima y róbale un beso_

-Inuyasha yo…- pero no seguí hablando ya que se me fue acercando

_ME VA A BESAR!!!!! Mi subconsciente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria_

-Bella/Inuyasha…

Estábamos a menos de 2 cm cuando escuchamos un ruido como si alguien estuviera saliendo de entre los arboles

-Asique mi reencarnación ya llego- dijo la voz de una mujer saliendo de entre las sombras

De ella a paricio… yo??

-kikyo – inuyasha corrió hacia ella pero en medio de su camino se apareció un hombre de cabello negro, largo y con una especie de armadura blanca; detrás de el había un niña de cabello blanco, también largo con galluza, vestida toda de blanco y un espejo entre sus manos, luego una mujer con un bebe entre sus manos: el bebe tenía el cabello blanco y estaba vestido con un kimono blanco con flores rosadas, la mujer tenía el cabello negro corto con galluza, un kimono blanco con fiusha y un abanico en su otra mano y por ultimo estaba un niño como de 13 años de cabello negro con un traje bien ceñido a su cuerpo, tenía dos espadas y una especie de garra de hierro. **(Ver foto de todos ellos en mi perfil)**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo el primero- asique inuyasha encontró la reencarnación de mi queridísima kikyo, bueno he de decir DE nuestra queridísima kikyo

-Por eso… inu-inuyasha… por eso me ibas a besar- dije con la voz rota y con las lagrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos

_Déjamelo a mi, YO LE DOY!!!!!! _ Dijo mi subconciente cargando un… arma??? Sacudi mi cabeza era mejor Ignorar a mi voz interna, en estos momentos no quería distraerme

-Inuyasha eso es verdad?- dijo la zorr… digo mi reencar… DIGO kikyo

-Kikyo… yo

-Inuyasha…¿como pudiste hacerle eso a estas dos hermosas jovencitas?- dijo en tono burlón ese hombre

-¡CALLA MALDITO, INFELIZ, TODO ESTO ES TO CULPA; TE VOT A MATAR MALDITO NARAKU!- grito inuyasha sacando su espada

-Jajajaja… ¿inuyasha enserio crees que me vas a matar? JA! que iluso eres yo te puedo asesinar en este mismo instante… bueno a ti y a todas las personas de esta aldea y luego de eso tomare la perla de shikon y así seré el ser más poderoso del universo!!!!

-Puedes intentarlo- dijo inuyasha lanzándose sobre el

Naraku esquivo su ataque en casi un segundo, inuyasha no era tan rápido como para alcanzarlo

_HAY QUE AYUDARLO SI NO MOSIRA!!!! __COMO QUE AYUDARLO…el te cambio por la zorra esa que tienes alad… espera a donde se fue_

_¿Quién? _ ¿Cómo que quien? ¡¡_kikyo!!!_

Me gire para comprobarlo y… si era verdad ella ya no estaba y las demás personas que estaban con _naraku_ tampoco…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- ese grito es de… INUYASHA

Me gire en la dirección de donde venia ese grito y lo vi todo en cámara lenta

* * *

Inuyasha estaba bloqueando un ataque de naraku con su espada, cuando esta se quebró y naraku le traspaso el estomago con una parte de su armadura blanca

-¡INUYASHA!- grite con las lagrimas escurriéndose por mi mejillas

Corrí hacia donde él estaba y me interpuse entre él y naraku, el cual lo iba a golpear, pero fui más rápida y puse un campo de energía sobre nosotros (sobre inuyasha y sobre mi); naraku lo golpe, lo volvió a golpear y le hizo unas grietas

-Eso no los salvara- dijo golpeándolo de nuevo, pude ver en sus ojos la furia; me recordó cuando vi los ojos de edward por primera vez en clase de biología, _Edward… _ dios cuanto lo amo y lo extraño como desearía que él estuviera aquí, conmigo, _aquí_; que me quisiera de nuevo y esta vez de verdad; _Edward… _un golpe muy fuerte me hizo caer hacia atrás y volver a la realidad

Naraku había roto mi campo de energía y me iba agolpear directamente con su armadura

Vi como una figura lo lanzo lejos de mi y al levantarme vi a inuyasha pero… algo nomestaba bien con ela

Sus ojos antes amarillos ahora estaban todos cubiertos de un rojo sangre, sus colmillos estaban mas definidos y sus uñas también habían crecido hasta convertirse en unas garras, y su rostro tenía unas rallas moradas **(ver imagen en mi perfil)**

Cuando lo vi un escalofrió me recorrió por la espina dorsal; este no es inuyasha este no puedes ser el parece un demonio

Inuyasha dio un rugido animal antes de lanzarse sobre naraku, sus movimientos ahora eran mas rápidos y eficaces; a naraku se le hacia un poco difícil esquivar los ataque

Inuyasha ya lo había herido lo suficiente.. Pero el parecía fuera de sí (inyasha) sus golpes iban en todas direcciones, parecía como poseído

Naraku se debilito notablemente ya que llamo a sus compañeros y así que pude saber cómo se llamaban: la niña de cabello blanco largo que tenía el espejo entre sus manos se llamaba kanna

La mujer con el bebe entre sus manos se llamaban kagura y el bebe Akago y por último el niño de cabello negro se llamaba kohaku

Naraku les dijo algo y kagura y kohaku atacaron el espejo de kanna y este como que lo absorbió, ella se giro hacia nosotros y apunto hacia inuyasha

Del espejo salió un rayo verde que iba a atacar a inuyasha pero este lo esquivo, inuyasha quedo en algún aparte del bosque y el rayo le dio a un árbol; todo esto le dio tiempo a naraku para que desapareciera

- Ete no es el fin inuyasha… es solo el comienzo… jamás me encontraran… pero yo si los encontrare, y también a mi adorada perla muajajajajaja.

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi me gire y via a inuyasha/ demonio detrás de mi gruñéndome y en posición de ataque

-Inuyasha soy yo… bella, inuyasha que no me recurdas- alce la mano hacia el pero me gruño

-Bella!!!

-Anciana kaede??que sucede?

-Alejate de inuyasha!- me dijo poniéndome dtras sullo

-Que??, porque??- dije encarándola

-No esta en si

-Si! El amo inuyasha no puede cotrolarse- dijo una voz que apenas se escuchaba de la cabeza de la anciana kaede

-Quien dijo eso??- dije viendo su cabeza

-Oh!! Lo siento no me he presentado… soy la pulga myoga

De la cabeza de la anciana kede salió un pulga vestida con un kimono amarillo y con bigote

-Oh!! emmm pues emm mucho gusto- la verdad es que me sintia un poco extraña saludando a una pulga- porque inuyasha no se puede controlar- dije viendo a inuyasha el cual ni se había movido de su posición

-Al amo inuyasha su padre le dio esa espada…

-Si eso yo ya lo se el me lo dijo

-Si, pero esa espada es la única que impide que él se convierta en un demonio; inuyasha por ser mitad demonio no puede controlar muy bien esta parte de su naturaleza por eso es que su padre le dio esa espada a él y la Tenseiga (Colmillo sagrado) a Sesshomaru

-Inuyasha atacara a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino- me dijo muy preocupada la anciana kaede

-Pero a mí no, inuyasha nunca me haría daño- susurre asercandome a el

-Bella no!!- me grito la anciana kaede

-Tranquilícese voy a estar bien- _creo_ porque cuanto más me acercaba inuyasha mas me gruñía

-ARRR!!!!!!- dio un gruñido grutal

-Inuyasha… ABAJO!!!!

y… PLAF!

-Ayyy!! Oye niña loca que te pasa- me dijo inuyasha levantándose del piso sobándose la espalda (inuyasha cayó de cabeza)

-Inuyasha!!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos

-Que sucede porque el bosque esta por la mitad- me gire y vi que en el lugar donde fue a dar el ataque de kanna, no había más que ceniza

_Ese puedo haber sido el destino de inuyasha _ me estremecí ante ese pensamiento

-Que no recuerdas nada?- sacudió la cabeza

-Bien creo que será mejor que vallamos a la aldea así podremos hablar mejor- nos dijo la anciana kaede

-Hola ¡! Amo inuyasha!!- dijo la pulga myoga saltando hacia donde estaba inuyasha, trepo hacia su cachete y de ahí le chupo la sangre- mmm amo bonito hace tiempo que no probaba su sangresita

Suspire QUE ACASO NO PODIA HABER UNA CONVESSACION QUE ME RECORDACE A EDWARD!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!(grito desesperado)

PLAF!- Myoga ya deja de hacer eso- grito inuyasha muy muy enojado

Luego de eso nos fuimos a la aldea _solo espero que no todo este destruido_

* * *

**Holizz aquí les dejo otro capítulo bien quería aclararles algunas cosas**

**1 Inuyasha si tienes cola si ven algunas de sus imágenes si tiene y sale en algunos capítulos de la serie**

**2 Con todo esto de la escuela solo voy a actualizar cada dos viernes ( de verdad lo siento) y raras veces antes.**

**Okizz, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo dejen Reviews que ese es mi alimento **

**No querrán que muera (o si n.n)**


	11. Por eso tu…

**Las palabras que están **_así___**son la vocecita interna de bella o mejor dicho su subconsciente **

* * *

Por eso tu…?

_PLAF!- Myoga ya deja de hacer eso- grito inuyasha muy __**muy**__ enojado_

_Luego de eso nos fuimos a la aldea, solo espero que no todo este destruido_

-Vaya y yo que tenía esa duda

-Si yo igual como es que no le paso nada?

-Pues kikyo puso un campo de energía sobre toda la aldea

-Toda?- ella asintió- vaya si que sabe lo que hace… a mi me cuesta un poco más de lo que debería costarme

-Si pues ya sabes kikyo es kikyo…

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso inuyasha?

-Aaa pues… yo … bella yo no quise- iba a seguir balbuceando asique lo corte

-Eres un maldito infeliz!- dije sintiendo las lagrimas caer

La anciana Caede y myoga me miraron horrorizados inuyasha me iba a reclamar pero lo corte

-¿Por eso me ibas a besar cierto!!?. Porque me parezco a ella, solo por eso me cuidas y solo por eso me haces creer que de verdad te intereso- me le acerque y le di un golpe- eres un maldito infeliz- golpe- te odio- golpe-te odio- golpe- TE ODIO!!- no pude contenerme más y caí al piso era demasiado ya no podía, primero edward y ahora inuyasha

-Te odio- dije entre sollozos

Sentí como un par de fríos brazos me abrasaron

Y al alzar la cabeza me quede sorprendida por lo que vi

Parece que iba ella/el a decir algo pero de repente todo se volvió negro

* * *

Holizz bueno aquí otro capítulo. Ya saben dejen Reviews pero PORFAVOR sean respetuosos no hay por q insultar y si no les gusta NO la lean, así de simple.

Ya sé que está muy pero muy corto pero quiero dejarlos con la duda muajajajaja muajajajaja (risa malvada)


	12. XO TU!

**Las palabras que están **_así___**son la vocecita interna de bella o mejor dicho su subconsciente **

**Los: **** es una censura de palabras no tan limpias**

* * *

XO TU!!!!!

_-¿Por eso me ibas a besar cierto!!?. Porque me parezco a ella, solo por eso me cuidas y solo por eso me haces creer que de verdad te intereso- me le acerque y le di un golpe- eres un maldito infeliz- golpe- te odio- golpe-te odio- golpe- TE ODIO!!- no pude contenerme más y caí al piso, era demasiado ya no podía, primero edward y ahora inuyasha_

_-Te odio- dije entre sollozos_

_Sentí como un par de fríos brazos me abrasaron_

_Y al alzar la cabeza me quede sorprendida por lo que vi_

_Parece que ella iba a decir algo pero de repente todo se volvió negro_

Frio frio… un rose frio en mi frente. ¿Dónde estoy?. Oh! Ya lo recuerdo estaba peleando con inuyasha y ella apareció

VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!

Pele los ojos y me levante, tenía la intención de salir corriendo pero una mano me lo impidió. Al girarme vi a victoria **(me suena raro decir que victoria es mala ya que emmm. Yo pues… bueno ¡¡¡¡¡ese es mi segundo nombre!!!!! ) **negando con la cabeza mirándome decepcionada.

-Mmm a ver ¿por qué quieres irte de mi lado belly bells?

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi y como es que llegaste aquí?

-A pues querida no eres la única que tiene contactos

-¿Cómo que contactos? Déjate de juegos y dime como llegaste a esta epoca!!!

-Pues por el pozo bella- me dijo en tono burlón

-No pudiste llegar por el pozo, solo inuyasha y yo podemos pasar a través de el

-Y también las personas que ustedes quieren que pasen- dijo terminado mi oración- ya se lo que piensa _pero como pasaste si ni inuyasha y ni yo queríamos que pasaras- _dijo imitando mi voz perfectamente- bueno tu _amiguita _kikyo me dejo pasar, veras…

**VICTORIAPROV**

Tonta humana como la odio y a su reencarnación o a su Metensomatosis; bueno lo que sea

FALSHBACK

Donde se metió esa maldita humana, llevo tratando de cazarla por más de un mes y cada vez que su olor se hace más fuerte termino en este mugriento pozo. Ayala!!!! …

Al terminar de desahogarme vi como el pozo se iluminaba y de el salía bella, pero con una ropa muy _muy_ rara sonreí internamente

_Ahora veras lo que es la venganza maldita zorra; vengare la muerte de mi querido james y luego me suicidare para irme al infierno con el_

Tomo mi posición de ataque, y cuando le iba a saltar encima…

-Espera!!!, yo no soy la tal bella, yo soy kikyo y bella es mi reencarnación

-Ja! si como no- dije sarcásticamente- no soy estúpida pequeña humana; te voy a matar y así vengare a mi james

-Mira que acaso no puedes olermeeee- me dijo estresada- HUELEME!!!! No huelo igual

La olí y… era cierto!! Bella olía mejor. Esta tal kikyo olía a huesos y a barro, era puf!! blak!! Horrible

-Y… dime ¿cómo es que pudiste salir de ese pozo?

-Pues veras yo bella y inuyasha podemos pasar atraves de el pozo el cual lleva a una época antigua y si, si puedo llevarte hasta esa época antigua; pero solo si la matas

FINFLASHBACK

**BELLAPROV**

_Maldita zorra!!!! me vendió _

_Aaaaa! Como la odio!!!!_

_Y me imagino que inuyasha la cree una _fucking_ santa _

_Ashh!! Genial ahora debo sacarme de encima a victoria_

_YOOOO!!! Debo sacármela de encima y también decirle a inuyasha la clase de es esa_


	13. Decepción

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de stephanie meyer), y estos están en OoC

**Las palabras que están **_así___**son la vocecita interna de bella o mejor dicho su subconsciente.**

**Las palabras que están **_así___**son pensamientos de bella.**

...

Decepción

—no puedes hacer eso, inuyasha no te lo permitirá... YO no te lo permitiré— me dispuse a correr pero ella se puso delante mío en posición de ataque, asique le lance una bola de energía y salí en busca de inuyasha.

Lo encontré sentado en la orilla de un río mirando el infinito.

—hola— dije sentándome a su lado

—hola— dijo sin mirarme— que bueno que estas bien, me preocupaste mucho cuando te desmallaste.

—¿te preocupe? — le pregunté un tanto emocionada

—sí y no solo a mí, también a la anciana kaede y al viejo myoga — se apresuro a decir.

—oh…—le dije algo decepcionada— inuyasha, tengo algo que decirte

—dilo pues— dijo aun sin mirarme.

—inuyasha yo… no sé como decírtelo… bien aquí va! — hice unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarme un poco— inuyasha… kikyo quiere asesinarme.

Cuando termine de decir esto último él automáticamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí incrédulo.

—eso es mentira! —dijo levantándose y mirándome MUY furioso.

—claro que es verdad! — yo también le estaba gritando— como se te ocurre que voy a inventar algo tan … tan— diablos! no encontraba la palabra adecuada— bueno lo que sea… además ¿por qué tendría que inventarlo?

—para hacer quedar mal a kikyo, tal vez? Para hacer que te ayude a matarla?

—maldito perro—dije dándole una cachetada— eres un maldito PERRO!

—y tu una maldita mentirosa! — dijo señalándome acusatoriamente con su dedo índice.

—¡mira!...¡TU! —dije devolviéndole el gesto— no tienes porque decir eso, no sabes nada de ella, no sabes quien la revivió, NO SABES NADA!

Cuando termine de decirlo salí corriendo en dirección al pozo; me lance sin titubear y en pocos segundos llegue a mi época. Estaba lloviendo, por lo que se me hizo un poco difícil salir del bosque; luego de varios minutos u horas, llegue a mi casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y la patrulla no estaba.

Use la llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra, ya que del apuro deje mi maletín en la época antigua. Abrí la puerta de un solo tirón y fui directo mi cuarto; una vez en el me tire a la cama y llore y llore; no sé cuánto tiempo lo hice, solo sé que pare de llorar cuando un ruido en la cocina me saco de mis pensamientos.

Primero pensé que era naraku, pero luego lo descarte ya que el no puede pasar por el pozo y… si es victoria ¡la mato!

**(PLIM, PLAM y PUTUN!)**

Baje corriendo las escaleras y vi una sombra en la sala, pude ver, por su contorno, que era un hombre

_Y MUY musculoso _— dijo mi vocecita interna.

_Cállate…_

Cuando la sombra iba a girarse en mi dirección, le lance una bola de energía, rosada, a la cabeza; que por lo visto fue muy fuerte ya que lo aturdió, el individuo cayó al suelo y me dio oportunidad de bajar y encender la luz; pero lo que no me esperaba era a la persona que iba a encontrar…

… … …

—QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!, tienes idea de lo que te podría haber pasado, si hubiera lanzado otra bola de energía en tu dirección! ¿¡¿¡¿Heee?

—auyyy…— decía con dolor sobándose la cabeza

—jacob sí que eres estúpido…

—podre ser estúpido, pero no malo… estoy seguro de que si me lo hubieras lanzado más abajo ME HUBIERAS DEJADO SIN HIJOS! —dijo con falso pánico cruzándole por la cara— por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste esa bola rosada?

_Oh, oh y ahora que le digo?_

_¿Me lo preguntas a mí?_ — dijo mi subconsciente limándose las uñas

_CLARO que te lo estoy preguntando a ti! Si no a quien más?_

_Oh! Lo siento señorita perfecta, es que pensé que ya no querías mis consejos_

_Hay que dramática!, lo siento si?_

_Ja!_—dijo dándome la vuelta y desapareciendo.

_genial! simplemente genial, y ahora que le digo_

—¿y bien… no me vas a responder?— me dijo un curioso e impaciente jacob.

—pues… yo… como es que tu no estas muerto! —me miro en shock _ja! te agarre _— la bola de energía que te mande, debió haberle roto la cabeza a un humano—termine de decirlo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—pues yo…

_NO SABES NI QUE DECIR!_ —me decía internamente.

—yo…—luego de unos minutos de balbuceos suspiro y dijo— yo soy un hombre lobo

—QUE!

—si... desde hace unos meses lo soy; pero dime como hiciste esa.. ¿bola de energía?

—pues yo… ¿recuerdas el día en el que me perdí en el bosque?

—si… ese día me convertí, estaba tan destrozado por haberte perdido que…

—oh… bueno como sea, ese día me caí en un pozo que me llevo a la época antigua y allí encontré a un hombre mitad…

Y así pase el resto de la noche, (contándole mi historia y el contándome la suya). y entre broma y broma llego Charlie.

Antes de acostarme a dormir me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta hoy, y lo que tal vez me esperaba.

_La verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo buen amigo que es jacob; solo espero que el no me abandone…_

Luego de este pensamiento, caí en los brazos de morfeo.

…

**Se acerca el encuentro, y algo un tanto inesperado.**

**Reviews, Reviews!** —** Pide el pueblo**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	14. ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

**¿Es que tu ya no me quieres?**

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de stephanie meyer), y estos están en OoC

...

¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

_Sobre su nueva y brillante tumba  
Las hojas de otoño están cayendo,  
Donde la hierba alta se inclina oyendo  
El murmullo incesante de las olas._

Anciano otoño, estoy aquí  
Con mis espigas en cada mano;  
Pronuncia la palabra del olvido,  
Sólo el reposo parece bueno para mí.

Otoño.  
Por: Elizabeth Eleanor Siddal (1829-1862)

_La verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo buen amigo que es Jacob; solo espero que el no me abandone…_

_Luego de este pensamiento, caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

Me levanté más energética de lo normal. Bajé a la cocina y me preparé mi desayuno; Charlie me había dejado una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que tuvo una emergencia en Seattle y que tuvo que salir en la noche. Me sorprendió un poco que todavía no hubiera llegado, pero no le di importancia. Terminé mi desayuno y salí a correr un poco, con la perla de shikon en lo pecho claro está.

No quería perder toda la resistencia atlética que había ganado con mi entrenamiento. Es muy bueno no tener que ver todo el tiempo por donde camino y es mucho más emocionante no caerme a cada rato.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo pero paré de hacerlo al ver una patrulla de policía tomar la dirección a mi casa, supe que la patrulla se dirigía allá porque mi casa es la única que vive tan cerca del bosque… además de la de Ed… los Cullen.

Corrí a recibir a Charlie, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que el que bajaba de la patrulla era otro policía… y tenía una cara de tragedia.

Corrí aun más rápido y la noticia que me dio me dejó fuera de combate. Lo último que pensé, antes de caer al suelo y desmayarme, fue _Charlie._

Tres días y medio después, muchas personas se enteraron de la tragedia sucedida el 19 de Septiembre de 2010. El jefe de policía Swam había muerto. Por supuesto que la notica había devastado a su hija; ella se había encargado de todo con respecto al entierro. La madre no había querido asistir, no quería despedirse de él y sabía que si iba... no hubiera podido dejarlo ir.

Bella estuvo callada durante todo el entierro y ninguna lagrima salió de sus mejillas; sólo hablaba cuando era necesario y sólo para decir "_G__racias por venir"_ y "_G__racias por sus condolencias."_

El entierro se llevó a cabo en una de los acantilados de La Push. El lugar favorito de Charlie.

Lentamente, las personas fueron abandonando el lugar hasta que sólo quedaron dos personas: Bella que estaba frente a la tumba de su padre, e Inuyasha que estaba escondido fuera de la vista de cualquiera, especialmente de Bella.

Inuyasha era muy orgulloso, grosero y rudo, y a veces no medía sus palabras… pero era muy bueno y Bella le preocupaba mucho aunque él no lo quisiera admitir. Ella había podido penetrar su duro corazón.

Jacob no pudo ir a la ceremonia tenía sus propios problemas de manada; al parecer, a Sam no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Bella y se vio obligado a dejarla en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

La pobre Bella estaba devastada. Su madre le había ofrecido volver a casa pero ella no quiso… quería estar cerca de este lugar. El lugar que le había traído demasiado dolor, pero que también le había traído muchos momentos felices… cerca de las personas a las que amaba.

_Sobre su nueva y brillante tumba…_

Bella miró hacia la tumba de Charlie y volvió a leer el grabado

_Charlie Swam_

_12–8–1964 Al 19-9-2010_

_Siempre te recordaremos como nuestro héroe, hermano, amigo y amado padre._

Se permitió dejar caer una sola lágrima. Una lagrima solitaria… justo como ella…

_Las hojas de otoño están cayendo,  
Donde la hierba alta se inclina oyendo  
El murmullo incesante de las olas._

Las olas arremetían contra la costa como un leopardo a su presa… como un vampiro a su presa…

_Anciano otoño, estoy aquí  
Con mis espigas en cada mano;_

Vio las flores que sostenía en sus manos, que parecían más un espinar, y las dejó caer…

_Pronuncia la palabra del olvido,_

—Adiós, papito…

_Sólo el reposo parece bueno para mí._

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa.

En algún lugar de Volterra, una mujer de rubios cabellos, le dio la mano a un hombre cuya expresión cambio de una pacífica a una interesante y pronunció solemnemente hacia sus súbditos:

—Iremos a Forks

Estaba con Esme y Rosalie arreglando todo para el cumpleaños de Emmett cuando una versión me llegó de golpe…

—Los Vulturi… —susurré.

—¿Qué sucede con ellos? —dijo una voz que no había escuchado en meses.


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Es que tú ya no me quieres?**

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de stephanie meyer), y estos están en OoC

**Beteo**: luxam9

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_En algún lugar de Volterra, una mujer de rubios cabellos, le dio la mano a un hombre cuya expresión cambio de una pacífica a una interesante y pronunció solemnemente hacia sus súbditos:_

—_Iremos a Forks_

_Estaba con Esme y Rosalie arreglando todo para el cumpleaños de Emmett cuando una versión me llegó de golpe..._

—_Los Volturis... —susurré._

—_¿Qué sucede con ellos? —dijo una voz que no había escuchado en meses._

_..._

Llanto... No es más que una forma de expresarse... Una forma de demostrar si estamos alegres o tristes; en mi caso, triste. Es lo mismo que una gota de agua pero sin el dolor del pasado...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Charlie y aun por las noches sentía como buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Los tres primeros días corría escaleras abajo en su búsqueda con la esperanza de que se hubieran equivocado de cuerpo o algo pero nada... No había nada.

Soledad: ahí era en donde estaba. Mamá llamaba todas las noches preguntando cómo estaba y exigiendo que regresara a casa pero esta ya era mi casa... con Charlie. Charlie era mi hogar.

No he vuelto a ver a Inuyasha. Muchas veces he estado a un lado del pozo dispuesta a volver a esa época, pero siempre hay algo que me detiene. Victoria no ha vuelto a atacar lo que me hace temer un poco. Jacob... Jacob no ha vuelto. La primera noche escuché su aullido pero paró tan de repente, como si lo hubieran mandado a hacer silencio, que parecía que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Bella... —Sentí como susurraba el viento...

Esta voz. La voz de Edward me sigue persiguiendo junto con este sentimiento de angustia... de miedo. Algo me decía que debía prepararme, que debía estar con cuidado. Que algo maligno se acercaba.

Otoño llegó a su fin y el frío aire de invierno se empezaba a sentir.

Tirité al sentir una corriente de aire frio entrar por la ventana

—Que raro. Me pareció haber dejado esta ventana cerrada.

—Lo hiciste pero no con el seguro puesta —_E__sa voz..._—. Encontré la forma de abrirla.

Sentí como se abrazaba a mi espalda

—¿Qu-que haces aquí? —pregunte aun en shock.

—T-te extrañaba.

Me pareció extraño oírlo titubear. El nunca titubea

—No quiero verte. No ahora —dije con firmeza.

—Necesitamos hablar. Necesito explicarte por qué me...

—¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—¿No qué?

—¡No! —chillé con las lágrimas en mi ojos.

—¿No me quieres escuchar? —preguntó preocupado

—¡No! —Volví a repetir.

—¿No? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Se escuchaba la decepción en su profunda voz.

—¡No!

—¿¡No qué!

—¡No!

Me derrumbé en el piso. ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡El no puede regresar! ¡No ahora! ¡Por favor no ahora!

Me abrazó por la espalda

—Shhhh tranquila todo va a estar bien —susurró en mi oído—, yo estoy aquí para ti —Me giré para verle mejor la cara. Era justo como la recordaba. Un poco enferma se podría decir peor igual de hermoso como siempre—. Perdóname por favor —dijo con voz dolida—. Debí haber confiado mas en ti debí haber podido darme cuenta del mal que te iba a hacer debí… Debía haber…

—Edward... —dije callando momentáneamente sus disculpas.

—Dime bella...

—Yo... yo...

—Entenderé si no me quiere volver a ver, solo di que me odias y no volverás a verme nunca más —No respondí, solo me quedé mirando su rostro y preguntándome si esto no era otra de mis ilusiones—. Solo di algo.

—Yo...

El ruido de una ventana romperse nos sacó de nuestra burbuja personal. Edward se levantó en menos de un segundo y se puso delante de mí en posición de ataque. No me dejó ver a nuestro atacante. El único nombre que vino a mi mente fue Victoria

—¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó gruñendo

—Yo soy el que debería preguntar qué haces en la casa de "mi" Bella —contestó el otro en medio de un gruñido

_¡Ah no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora estos dos tenían que encontrarse? Y además… ¡¿Mi Bella?_

_¿__Y que le dio a este ahora?_

_Pregúntamelo a mi._

—¿Mi bella? —repitió Edward en obvio cuestionamiento.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron los dos juntos, girándose para verme la cara.

—Eh... Bueno, yo se los podría explicar pero sera mejor que nos sentemos, bueno que yo me siente. A propósito Edward, ¿en donde están los demás integrantes de tu familia?

—Los demás integrantes de "nuestra" familia están a punto de llegar.

Sentí una brisa fría y en menos de dos segundos estaban los demás Cullen en mi habitación. Todos, en especial Rosalie, miraron muy mal a Inuyasha lo cual me molestó.

¿Quiénes se creen que son para mirar mal a la única persona que, por un tiempo, me ayudo a superar mi depresión, a superar su abandono?

—Creo que será mejor hablar en la sala... Hay más espacio —dije con voz dura.

Y me dará mas tiempo de pararlos si llegasen a atacar a Inuyasha.

—Bien, habla —dijo Inuyasha en tono cortante; pude escuchar a los Cullen gruñir por lo bajo. Lo mire con mala cara.

—Inuyasha, creo que luego de todo lo que has hecho tienes suerte que te quiera explicar lo que está pasando —Pude ver a Edward sonreír—. Y tú también tienes suerte que esté haciendo esto —agregué mirándolo mal.

Los Cullen disimularon una sonrisa.

Edward refunfuñó y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones. Lo miré con cariño. Parecía un niñito acabado de ser regañando por su madre

—¡Bella me alegra mucho volver a verte! No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. En cuanto vi esa visión yo...

—¿Que visión? —pregunté

—Pues una en dónde estabas tú y los Volturis...

Ese nombre me pareció haberlo oído en un pasado...


	16. Visiones

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son obra de la imaginación de S.M y Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi loca mente.

Beteo por: luxam9.

Visiones

Bella POV.

―¿Los Vulturis? ―pregunté confundida.

Sabía que había escuchado de ellos pero mi mente se volvió un pozo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos y que querían conmigo?

―Carlisle te habló de ellos en tu primera visita a nuestra casa ―dijo Alice.

―Son como los reyes vampiros, viví un tiempo con ellos en Volterra ―explicó Carlisle.

Y mi mente se iluminó, Vulturis «despiadados vampiros con síndrome "somos los reyes del mundo"». Me recorrió un escalofrío. Ellos mataban a todo humano que supiera su secreto. O sea yo.

―No permitiré que se te acerquen ―dijo Edward con firmeza―, cualquiera que te toque pasará sobre mi cadáver para hacerlo.

―¡Je! Y tú, un simple humano, con un repugnante olor, qué hará para impedirlo ―Se burló Inuyasha―. Será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron y dejen a "mi" Bella bajo mi cuidado.

¿Wtf? ¿Su Bella?

Edward gruñó y se posicionó para atacar.

―Perro sarnoso, deja de llamarla "tu" Bella ―dijo entre gruñidos.

Y más gruñidos empezaron. Los Cullen se levantaron cuando Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero. Se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad.

―¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! ―dije poniéndome entre ellos―. ¡No van a destruir mi casa por su estúpida pelea!

_«__Estúpidos seres sobrenaturales con complejo de superioridad__»__._

―Bella, cállate y hazte para un lado ―dijo Inuyasha empujándome.

Y el infierno se desató.

Edward se abalanzó sobre él, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha se preparaba para su ataque. Inuyasha bloqueó el puño de Edward con colmillo se acero y lo lanzó por el aire, haciendo que la mesa de la sala se destrozara. Inuyasha posicionó la espada.

―Viento cor―

No pudo terminar la frase porque lo interrumpí.

―¡Abajo! ―grité con rabia―. ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo y no se levantó pero pude escuchar sus gruñidos. Los vampiros me miraban en shock. Alice fue la primera en reaccionar.

―¡Bella! ¿¡Como hiciste eso!? ¡Fue genial! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ―dijo incrédula y entusiasmada.

―Si por favor hazlo de nuevo ―dijo un sonriente Edward.

La ira estallo en mí, sentí mis ojos cambiar de color y la energía corriendo por mi cuerpo. Levante la mano e hice que todos, incluyendo a un aturdido Inuyasha en el suelo, salieran de la casa y quedaran sentados en el suelo.

Siete vampiros y un mitad-demonio me vieron con incredulidad. Volví a levantar la mano e hice que Inuyasha y Edward se elevaran unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Me miraron asustados.

La rabia me comía.

―¡Ustedes! ¡Estúpidos, locos, retrasados! ¡Cómo se atreven a destruir "mi" casa! ―Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a formarse en mis ojos―. ¡Esto es lo único! Lo único que tengo de Charlie. ¡Y ustedes se atrevieron a destruirlo! ―Los solté y cayeron al suelo.

Me limpié con rabia las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

«_No lloré en su funeral y no llorare ahora. ¡No me quebrare!__»._

―Bella yo lo sé ―Empezó a disculparse Edward pero lo corte.

―No lo sientas. Tú no mataste a Charlie ―dije con voz dura.

Todos me miraron con lástima y eso solo hizo que me enfureciera más.

―No quiero su lástima.

―No es lástima cariño ―dijo Esme―, es sólo que lamentamos no haber estado contigo en ese momento. Sabes que te quiero como a una hija cariño, si hubiera sabi―

No deje que terminara de hablar.

―No quiero excusas Esme ―Al ver el dolor en sus ojos, suavice un poco mi voz―. No te echo la culpa de lo sucedido. A nadie se la doy ―dije mirándolos a todos menos a Edward―. La vida es injusta, cosas pasan, personas mueren, los malos ganan. No culpo a nadie de eso. Sólo no quiero su lástima.

Edward se acercó a mí pero di un paso atrás, vi el ¿dolor? Reflejado en sus ojos.

―Aun no estoy lista ―dije lentamente. El asintió pero bajó el rostro.

―Ya escucharon. Será mejor que se larguen ―dijo Inuyasha con arrogancia.

Los vampiros le gruñeron.

―No nos iremos a menos que Bella nos lo pida―escupió Emmet.

―Váyanse ―dije en un susurro.

―Bella nosot… ―empezó a decir Carlisle.

―Ya escucharon a "mi" Bella ―dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa―, vayan a esparcir su olor a otro bosque. Chu, chu.

―Abajo.

Los vampiros rieron.

―Demonios, ¿¡qué te pasa!? ―gritó Inuyasha desde el suelo―, ¡solo trato de ayudarte a deshacerte de ellos!

―Inuyasha, tú también te tienes que ir ―Me di la vuelta―, si mañana todavía quieren hablar sobre los Vulturis, llámenme.

Llegué hasta la puerta pero alguien me tomó por el codo, las corrientes me dijeron quién era.

―Por favor, Bella. Por favor habla conmigo ―rogó Edward―. Lamento todo lo que te dije, todo fue mentira, cariño por favor hablemos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos. Lágrimas de tristeza.

_«__Si no me voy ahora me romperé frente a ti, y no sé si seré capaz de detenerme una vez empiece a llorar__»__._

―Mañana, Edward. Hoy no puedo más.

Me solté de su agarre y entré a mi casa. Me giré para cerrar la puerta y pude ver su rostro.

_«__Estoy segura que si un vampiro pudiera llorar...__»__, _pensé luego de cerrar la puerta y recostarme en ella soltando un suspiro.

¿Por qué regresó ahora? ¿Por los Vulturis? ¿Pero qué fue una mentira? ¿El qué ya no me quería? Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. El dejó muy claro que significó nada para él, que sólo fui una distracción. Tales solo esté aquí por lástima, se debe sentir culpable por los Vulturis, eso es. Oh Edward, ¿cuándo dejaras de culparte por todo?

¿E Inuyasha que hacia aquí? Él tomó su decisión y la eligió a ella. Estoy segura que está aquí por la perla de Shikon.

_«__Qué noche, qué noche__»__, _pensé mientras subía las escaleras.

Alice POV.

―Pues eso salió bien ―dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Bella había cerrado la puerta hace exactamente tres minutos. Desde entonces Edward y "el señor orejas" no habían dejado de gruñirse y fulminarse con la mirada y ya nos tenían a todos aburridos.

_«__Estoy segura que él es el de mi visión__»_, dije para mis adentros.

―Ahora mismo me vas a decir quién eres, que eres y que haces con "mi" Bella ―gruñó Edward mirando fijamente al señor orejas.

―¡Je! Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso. ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y porque Bella me echó por su culpa?

―¡Esta guerra de miradas ya me hartó! Bye ―masculló Rosalie tirando del brazo de Emmet hacia el bosque.

―Hijo es hora de irnos, aún hay mucho que investigar ―dijo Carlisle tocando su hombro―, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, Inuyasha.

―No gracias.

Ni Edward ni Inuyasha dejaron de mirarse, así que tomé a Edward por los hombros y lo llevé a rastras hacia el bosque, cosa que no le gustó ya que empezó a gruñirme.

―Suéltame Alice, no dejaré a Bella sola con ese perro cerca ―expresó entre gruñidos.

―Bella se puede cuidar sola, es completamente capaz de patearte el trasero..., cosa que ya hizo ―Me burlé.

Pero en realidad me asustaba. Si los Vulturis vienen por ella nada los detendrá hasta convertirla. Si siendo humana muestra esta cantidad de poder, siendo vampiresa...

Me estremecí.

Edward me miró preocupado al escuchar mis pensamientos.

_«__La protegeremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos__»__._

El asintió y siguió hasta llegar a casa. Esme ya había quitado las sábanas blancas de los muebles, aún se olía y veía el polvo en el aire.

_«__Sólo espero que Bella nos perdone por haberla abandonado__»__._

―Tenemos un problema. No sabemos cuándo los Vulturis llegarán ni si saben sobre los poderes de Bella ―dijo Carlisle.

―¿Que sucedió cuando nos fuimos? ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? ―comentó Edward mientras se sentaba en el piso―. Jamás me perdonaré el haberla hecho pasar por esto sola.

―No es momento de dar lastima. Si quieres hacer algo productivo, deja de compadecerme de ti mismo y ayuda a pensar que podemos hacer ―le dijo bruscamente Rose.

Edward solo gruñó pero no se levantó.

―Rose tiene razón Edward. Cuando todo esto acabe podrás arreglar las cosas ―Le tranquilizó Jasper.

―Claro si es que hay una Bella viva con la que hablar ―agregó Emmet

Todos los miramos mal.

―¿Qué? Si es la verdad. Si Bella muere no podrás arreglar las cosas porque ella―

―¡Cállate! ―gritamos todos a la vez.

Y de repente me impactó.

_Gritos. Muerte._

_El sol desaparece._

―_Ya vienen las casacas rojas..._

―_¡No!_

―_¡Edward!_

_Fuego. Olor dulzón._

―_Mátenlos._

_Dos Bellas._

_Demonios._

―¡No! ―grité cuando terminó la visión.

Edward me miró con el pánico cruzando por sus ojos.

―Alice, cariño, ¿qué viste? ―preguntó Jasper apretando mi mano.

―Vi muerte... Ya está decidido ―susurré mirándolos a todos―, vendrán cuando la oscuridad tome el día.

―Eso es lo más loco que te he escuchado decir, duende ―dijo Emmet―, pero aprendí a no apostar contra ti.

Suspiré.

―¿Y ahora que haremos?

―Lucharemos ―respondió Edward.

―Ahora estamos hablando ―dijo Emmet mientras sonreía y hacía sonar sus nudillos.

Los Vulturis se encontraban planeando el ataque, si su informante estaba en lo cierto, no sería nada fácil convertir a la humana y tomar la perla.

― Amo, ya está casi todo listo ―dijo Alec―. Y la informante esta aquí. ¿La hago pasar?

Cayo sonrió.

―Por supuesto.

Alec se inclinó y le dio una señal a Jane para que abriera las puertas.

―Y dime querida, ¿qué tienes para mi hoy? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

_«__No saben lo que les espera__»__._

Olaa

Primeroooo muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews respondiendo a la nota eso me da tanta emoción! maleja twihard y clary espero que les guste este cap!

No saben lo emocionada que estaba por publicar este cap

Es que tú ya no me quieres es mi bebe! (limpiando lagrimas) así que ya quería volver a escribirlo.

E estado viendo los primeros caps y esta horriblemente escrito! Así que veré si los voy subiendo de nuevo o cuando termine la historia los empiezo a editar.

Espero les haya gustado el cap

Dejen sus reviews!

besossss


End file.
